Let's worry about it later
by Monster and Water
Summary: Beck and Jade are going to New York for college, but before they get there they just want to enjoy themselves with the rest of their friends. Nothing dramatic is going to happen until then, right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** First time attempting a BADE story. I'll try to keep in character as best as I can. Expect Tandre thrown in. Switches between POV's.

Beck POV

"You know I really hate when you play that music." Jade was bitching at me again about my music. She hates classic rock.

"But babe this is a classic, whats the problem?" I tried to reason with her, but that is near useless if you know Jade West. When she doesn't like someone, or something it takes a lot to change her mind. But it isn't always true, cause at one time she wasn't a big fan of mine. Luckily that's changed.

"You're point? I don't want to listen to that shit. I don't care if you listen to it while I'm not here, but if I'm here, don't listen to it," she reiterated. "Now if you want to listen to something I like you're more than welcome to." The things I do for this girl. I can't even drive in my own car and listen to the music I enjoy without her objecting. Good thing she's a looker, and pretty good in the sack. Cause sometimes being with her is more harm than good, but of course I'd never tell her that.

"Fine turn the radio to something WE both will enjoy," I told her. I have to get my way in, or she would completely dominate this relationship. Jade may look tough, but she doesn't make all the decisions, we share the pants.

Jade and I are going to New York Performing School of Arts. We haven't told the rest of the gang. They're still under the impression that we're all going to school in California, I guess we gotta tell em pretty soon. "You know, we can't keep that we're going to New York a secret to everyone, we're gonna have to tell them soon." I told Jade, as I continued to drive to school.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Cat's going to be devastated, I kinda feel bad, kind of. At least I'm finally going to be away from Tori," Jade told me. She tries to act all tough about Tori, but I know she likes her more than she lets on. She's still jealous of our kiss on her second day of school. It didn't mean anything, except to piss off Jade.

"You try and act all tough about Tori, but I know you guys are better friends than you let on. Don't act like I don't see through your tough guy persona." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy, but I know I was right.

"Pffft, you can think what you want, I don't like Tori," she said. I rattled her a bit, she doesn't like it when I'm right, but more often than not I am. I've been with her too long to not be.

After about five more minutes of awkward silence, we finally arrived at school. I parked in my normal spot, turned off the radio and took the keys out of the ignition. We both got out and started to walk to class. "You know maybe today is the day we should tell everyone we're leaving." I said nudging Jade.

"Fine, we'll tell them at lunch, but you're responsible for any water works." She told me. I have a feeling that Cat's going to be really saddened by this news.

Jade's POV

We all sat down at our normal table for lunch. Beck and I sat down next to each other as usual. I opened up my salad when Andre said something. "So guys where did you get accepted to?" He asked us all. Great, now we're really gonna have to tell them about.

"Ooooo I got into UCLA! I got into their performing arts division, which I heard is super competitive. I'm so excited." Cat exclaimed, in her usual Cat-ish self.

"I actually got into UCLA too." Tori responded to Cat. Ugh, Tori she gets to me sometimes, but she's come along way from being the stupid bitch who was trying to steal Beck from me. I still got my eye on her, still don't trust her one-hundred percent. "Cat we should totally be roommates." She finished. I saw Cat squeal in excitement when she heard the idea, that girl will never change.

"I'm going to Cal, I'm going to do the Glee club up there and try acting too. I can't believe I even made grades to get there." Robbie said, with Rex nodding. Robbie's another one who really got to me when I first met him, but he's become a lot less annoying since then. He's still an idiot for most part when it comes to girls though, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

"What about you Andre, what are your plans after graduation?" Beck asked him.

"I'm actually going to the Music Institute over here in LA. I'm going there so I can be close to the record label I'm signed with. Tori and I agreed we should stay close together, and this was the perfect storm." Andre said with a smile, then he kissed Tori. "What about you guys?" He asked Beck and I. "Where are you two going?

I bit my lip a bit, I didn't really want to break the news to everyone that we were moving to the other side of the country and probably only see these guys once or twice a year. "We're..." I was cut-off by Beck.

"Jade and I got accepted to the New York School of Performing Arts." He said with confidence as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. _At least I didn't have say it._ I said to myself.

"WHAT? YOU'RE LEAVING US?" Cat screamed out. I could tell she was really upset by this info, it's exactly why I didn't want to say anything, I hate to see her cry, and of course, she started to a few seconds after what she screamed. "But, that means we're on..only going to see each other on breaks and holidays. Don't go Jade!" She said fighting back some tears and hugging me. I felt her warm tears on my shoulder.

I caressed her long red hair. "Don't worry Cat, we'll still be around here during the summer and during winter break. Please stop crying." I told her. Cat was dramatic, and with this I knew she was going to be extra dramatic cause for once she actually has good reason to, well kind of.

"When were you guys going to tell us that you were going to school in New York." Tori asked, she looked pretty pissed. Good, it's funnier that way.

"Does it really matter? It's not like we were going to lie to you and say we're going to school out here. We were going to tell you guys eventually." I spit back at her.

"What Jade is trying to say is that we were looking for the right time to break the news to you guys. I guess this was the best time after all. But there's not much to worry about, we still have three months left of our senior year and summer, lets worry about this later and enjoy ourselves until then." Beck told the group. He's always trying to sugar coat everything, it makes me sick sometimes.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement to what Beck said, but they still looked pretty upset, and I hate it when they're upset cause they start bitching about stuff and that shit really irritates me. "Beck's right, lets worry about this when the time is better, until then, lets enjoy ourselves." Andre said, lightening the mood some more. I rolled my eyes in agreement.

Beck's POV

"You're a real smooth talker when you wanna be Jade." I told her as we got into my truck to drive us back to my RV. I can see she was giving me the stink eye. It's so easy to piss her off sometimes, I see why Tori get's so much enjoyment out of it.

"You're a real prick sometimes, you know that?" She retorted to my sarcasm. "The fuck did you want me to say there? I just laid it out there, there's no need to sugarcoat all bad news to everyone ya know."

I rolled my eyes at her and put the keys into the ignition and drove back to the RV.


End file.
